


Navidad a la fuerza

by OrangePortal24



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Bragas de encaje en hombres, Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a The Snipster, M/M, No tengo jodida idea de que tenga que ver esto con la Navidad, Odio cuentos de navidad, Reto para A Fanficker of Life and Death <3, Sexo, Trajes navideños, Universo AMOLAD, XD, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Des ama la navidad pero Leo no esta tan convencido





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en el capitulo 29 del comic de The Snipster

¡Aclaro de unas ves los nombres !  
Vida-Leo  
Muerte-Des  
Sabiduría-Liam  
Locura-Lucio  
Amor – Alicia 

………………………………………………………………………………………  
Des ama la navidad era una de sus fechas favoritas de todo el calendario, él amaba el aroma, el frió de navidad toda la ciudad era decorada con hermosas luces y figuras de colores la torre Eiffel era decorada con millones de luces para recibir el año nuevo; las ventanas de su habitación dejaban ver la torre Eiffel con todo su maravilloso brillo y eso le encantaba.  
Él estaba emocionado por que esta era la primera navidad juntos de Leo y el, algunos amigos de Leo habían planeado una fiesta y Des estaba cordialmente invitado…por otro lado Leo no era ni una pizca de emoción.  
Des estaba adornando los ventanales de su cafetería cuando entro Leo, el tubo que cubrir su boca para no reír a carcajadas del pobre hombre .  
-¡Carajo hace mucho frió!- dijo Leo frotando sus manos, este llevaba una bufanda gruesa que cubría su cara apenas dejando ver sus ojos, hacia juego perfecto con el gorro y los guantes que lleva y una gran chaqueta roja…. Y aun así entro como gelatina temblando al café.  
Miro hacia un costado y pronto se pudo dar cuenta que el café se había convertido en algo más que colorido, grandes moños y luces adornaban el salón.  
-Agh huele a navidad aquí adentro- se quejó mirando a su novio quien reía en vos baja -¿Qué sucede?-  
-Pfff te ves muy gracioso hahaha- no pudo contenerse más –No seas tan exagerado no hace tanto frió – dijo Des acercándose a Leo y descubriendo un poco su cara para darle un beso sutil en los labios, Leo se sonrojo al máximo.  
Después de un rato le ofreció un café a Leo, ambos se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a desenredar luces de navidad. EL tarareaba alegremente mientras que Leo fruncía el ceño cada vez que encontraba un nudo .Leo dejo soltar un suspiro ganándose la atención de este.  
-¿Leo? …..¿Que sucede?- pregunto haciendo a un lado las luces y mirando a su novio  
-¿hmm? Nada – contesto Leo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, Des acerco su mano poniéndola sobre la mejilla de su novio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos con preocupación.  
-Se que sucede algo Leo desde que comenzó diciembre has estado muy serio…¿hice algo malo?-  
-¡No claro que no, tú no has hecho nada!- corrigió rápidamente Leo –Es ….no es nada-  
Des se relajó y por un momento su cabeza caótica de pensamientos se dreno -¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces? Leo llevamos casi un año juntos dime que es lo que sucede..- dijo Des amablemente  
-Es…¡Bueno no me gusta el frió sí! Y todos esos colores son agh y el frió!!!- agrego –Todos aquellos edificios y estructuras antiguas son decoradas….-  
-Entonces… no te gusta la navidad…- dijo Des bajando la mirada, hace dos horas casi obligo a su novio a desenredar luces navideñas, genial ahora parecía un completo idiota.  
-Antes si… ahora solo odio el frió, ya que esta navidad estarás conmigo – dijo regalándole una media sonrisa a Des.  
El día paso rápidamente y pronto llego la tarde, Des había salido de compras y Leo estaba en la ultima hora de trabajo, el no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que había dicho Leo era como el grinch de la navidad; “debes de comprarle algo muy especial esta es su primera navidad juntos tiene que ser único, hazme caso sigue mi consejo eso lo pondrá de buenas “recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga Alicia.  
....................................................................................... -¡Tienes que venir lo quieras o no!- dijo Liam molesto  
-Vamos amigo esta no sería la primera vez que falto a una de “Tus” reuniones- añadió Leo acomodándose la chaqueta  
-Tienes que venir Leo invite a Des al menos hazlo por él , se ve que está muy emocionado- dijo Liam acomodándose la bufanda  
-Aaaaaa ~ a mi también me obligo a ir- dijo Lucio dando un gran bostezo  
-¡Cállate!, al menos podrías comportarte como la gente normal y no desaparecer durante las juntas de trabajo – dijo Liam dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a Lucio  
-Pfff jajajaj desde cuando te convertiste en niñera- contesto Leo ganándose una mirada mortal de Liam  
Mientras el terminaba de acomodarse los guantes pensó en las palabras de Liam , era verdad que Des estaba emocionado casi pasó toda la semana hablando de la fiesta y lo que aria y después de lo de hoy , vio que su emoción se esfumo .  
-Te vemos en la noche- anuncio Liam saliendo  
Cuando Leo llego a casa y entro las luces estaban apagadas y un pequeño camino de veladoras adornaba las escaleras y en la mesita de la entrada había una carta, la tomo entre sus manos.  
“Te espero en la habitación no tardes tanto “  
El subió con cuidado las escaleras , una vez que llego a la habitación la puerta estaba cerrada así que toco levemente -¿Des?....- pregunto intrigado y lleno de curiosidad  
-Adelante ….- dijo Des con un toque de vergüenza  
Cuando el entro encontró un festín para su vista , Des estaba en la cama con un atrevido traje navideño era claro que ocupaba medias de red y a simple vista el liguero parecía ser adornado con moños navideños .  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves Leo?- dijo sensualmente Des , se escuchó el flash de la cámara -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Dijo Des con el rostro cambiando en miles de colores y abrazando su cuerpo, Leo había sacado su móvil y tomado una foto .  
-Conservo el momento – dijo felizmente comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta torpemente  
-¿Oh señor Spindler ya no tiene frio?- dijo Des inocentemente, el apenas termino de quitarse la chaqueta cuando se lanzó sobre Des clavo su nariz sobre el cuello de este y comenzó a olfatear mientras iba dejando pequeños besos , Des siempre olía a una mezcla de algo fresco con café y era el olor que lo volvía loco .  
-L-leo..ah… Leo – Des disfrutaba la forma en que sus besos refrescaban su piel , era extraño pero ahora parecía que incluso las manos frías de su novio eran un toque perfecto para sus muslos .  
Leo comenzó a explorar de arriba hacia abajo mirando a Des desde todos los ángulos oliendo la tela y jugándola entre las llenas de sus dedos , el quería saber hasta dónde llegaban esos ligueros así que metió su mano debajo de la falda y comenzó a toquetear la liga que comenzaba a subir  
-¿Fue muy cara? Es tan suave – pregunto jugando con la tela entre sus dedos, cuando por fin llego al pequeño cinturón de encaje dio un pequeño tirón atrayendo mas cerca a Des que parecía retorcerse debajo de el ante el toque .  
-hahaha Leo eso hace cosquillas …. Es un regalo de navidad así que disfruta cuanto dure- dijo Des regalándole un giño .  
Leo no estaba acostumbrado a que le coquetearan y cuando su novio era tan atrevido lo ponía loco , no era un loco de sexo pero eso le gustaba de un modo que el no comprendía .  
Después de un rato Des había quitado la playera a Leo (no era tan romántico como piensan si tienes que quitar las playeras de manga larga y una playera tipo polo , el en verdad no tolera el frió) , comenzó a jugar sus manos por el pecho musculoso de Leo y pronto sus labios se encontraron con su piel dando pequeños toques con los labios y haciendo camino hacia los pantalones .  
-Mmmm Des – Leo levanto la cabeza de su novio y le dio un gran beso , ambos podían sentir sus lenguas jugando la una contra la otra , pero eso no distrajo a Des para quitar el cinturón con sus manos he ir jugando con el pantalón y la ropa interior .-No no no ~ señor Aeva ahora me toca a mi – dijo cambiando de lugar en la cama ; ahora Leo comenzaba a pasear las manos por la cadera de Des , el pobre chico ato sus piernas a la cadera de este y con cada caricia que este daba Des temblaba , Leo hizo una prueba jalo un poco la liga que unía las medias y el cinturón de encaje soltándolo y dejando que regresara con fuerza dándole a su chico alto una pequeña marca en sus glúteos y muslos , Des soltó un pequeño quejido cerca de su oído y eso lo encendió aún mas . Leo encontró toqueteando un poco más llego a la entrepierna , tocando la tela de la ropa interior y sintiendo la humedad en ella incluso jugando un poco con la punta de Des haciendo que se filtrara un poco de líquido pre-seminal por la tela  
Leo bajo la ropa interior de Des , el se sentía alagado su novio había pensado en todo incluso su ropa interior era de un encaje sutil y suave –No quiero echar a perder algo tan bonito- dijo quitando la ropa interior deslizándola por las piernas largas de su novio una ves que estaba fuera , recorrió con besos las piernas de este , dejando pequeñas marcas moradas .  
Horas después cuando por fin Leo y Des estaban desnudos el teléfono de el comenzó a sonar , Leo solo dio un pequeño vistazo .  
Liam #  : ¿Dónde demonios estas?  
Liam #  :¿No vas a venir?  
Liam #  : ¿y Des?  
Lucio 69 : ……  
Lucio 69:¿ Estas ocupado?   
Leo comenzó a ignorar los mensajes de sus amigos siendo distraído por unas uñas largas en sus espalda , Des había dejado marcas muy notables pero Leo no se quedaba atrás . Pronto ambos alcanzaron el clímax en su orgasmo y Leo tentó por la cama hasta encontrar las manos de su novio uniéndolas y dándole un gran beso .  
-¡Ah! Leo mmm … te amo- grito el nombre de su amado cerrando con fuerza sus manos , cuando los dos pudieron recuperar su aliento , Leo acomodo un mechón de cabello que había salido de su lugar en la cabeza de Des –También te amo Des – dijo regalándole un beso profundo , recargo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Des y miro por la venta.  
–Des… mira la ventana – dijo mientras Des acariciaba el cabello de Leo dirigió su mirada a su venta sus ojos se abrieron como platos -¡Esta nevando! – dijo con un tono de alegría y emoción, Leo suspiro y sonrió al ver la emoción de su novio.  
-Feliz navidad Des – dijo Leo sonriendo  
Des estaba sorprendido pero sonrió también y lo abrazo fuertemente –Feliz navidad Leo –  
Durante el resto de la noche Des y Leo pasaron ocultos debajo de las cobijas riéndose de cosas tontas y observando la torre Eiffel .  
……………………………….MAÑANA DEL 25 ………………………….  
Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando el timbre de la casa sonó , Leo tomo su teléfono y le dio un reojo mirando la hora , se levantó de la cama tomando unos pantaloncillos , Des se revolvió un poco – mmmm ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto   
-alguien llama a la puerta , regreso en un momento – le dio un beso en la sien a Des y desapareció , Des tomo su teléfono y miro la pantalla con curiosidad .  
Alicia <3 : ¿Funciono? …  
Des 122 : Si , gracias   
Des apago su teléfono y sonrió para si mismo .  
El timbre seguía sonando y Leo bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar la cera de vela derretida  
-¡Ya voy hombre!- grito abriendo la puerta y mirando a Liam , Liam era una gelatina temblorosa con la nieve hasta los tobillos  
-Mierda me congelo- entro Liam cerrando la puerta detrás de si  
-¿Liam que haces aquí? – pregunto ahora también temblando por la pequeña ráfaga de viento que cruzo la puerta  
-¡Por que no fuiste anoche todos esperamos a que llegaran!- dijo Liam sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello  
-Estuve ocupado..- excusa no creíble por parte de el –Iré por mi chaqueta espera un minuto –  
-¿Tienes un teléfono? Necesito hablarle a Lucio y decirle que ya te encontré-  
-Si como sea toma- le entrego su teléfono móvil y subió por las escaleras ; Liam tomo el teléfono pero cuando lo encendió su cara se puso roja como fuego .  
Unos minutos más tarde Leo y Des bajaban por las escaleras abrigados y Liam estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta con la cara roja sin mirar a ninguno de los dos .  
-¿Pudiste hablar con el?- pregunto Leo  
-N-no es necesario es más je creo que tengo que irme, Están invitados a mi casa si quieren ir todos podemos desayunar haya Spero che Dio – Liam salió tropezándose por la nieve de la entrada  
-addio amico- dijo Leo haciendo a un lado su teléfono , Des curioso se acercó y lo tomo cuando lo encendió pudo ver el por qué la reacción tan extraña de Liam …..había una gran cantidad de fotos de el , en las cuales ni se percató que había tomado Leo … y todas las fotos mostraban sus diferentes poses con su traje de navidad .  
-Debes morir……- dijo Des apretando el teléfono  
-Oh mierda... Des tranquilo Des ..¿Des?...¡DES!- grito Leo corriendo por su vida , ahora no le importaba la nieve solo quería tranquilizar a su novio….

 

¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO !

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno escribiendo esto encontré muchas cosa graciosas una de ellas fue buscando el ejemplo de como lucirían los hombres con ligas y la otra solo aparecio.... en verdad son graciosas véanlas .  
> http://www.buketo.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/99175_back.jpg  
> http://www.veintitantos.com/sites/default/files/styles/imagen_principal/public/articulo/2015-05/manlingerie.jpg?itok=-aQekg3O  
> Si encuentran algo malo avisarme ;)


End file.
